


A New Lesson

by mewhiphand



Category: Gone Series, Gone Series - Michael Grant
Genre: Charles can't cope, Gen, tw : child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewhiphand/pseuds/mewhiphand
Summary: TW // Child Abuse, Implied Domestic ViolenceOn the flip side...Charles learns not to cry.Part of the Gone Halloween Drabbles.
Kudos: 1





	A New Lesson

October 31st, 2006

On the other side of town, Charles Merriman - not Orc, not yet - sniffles into a pillow. The cheesy thriller on the TV isn't what's scaring him, though.   
No, this is a different kind of fear. Little twelve-year-old Charles can hear shouting and crying even from his bedroom in the attic.   
His dad's shouting. His mother's crying.  
This is his new normal.   
Charles tries to block it out; he turns up the volume until it's the only sound that can reach him. He grips the pillow like it's an anchor and he's a desperately drowning boy -  
Oh, but he is.   
Except the only anchor he has anymore is Howard. Howard Bassem, Charles' only friend. 

Howard is a small, skinny boy with a history of dealing. He's shrewd and sly and Charles' eyes sparkle when he smiles.   
Usually, they'd be trick-or-treating tonight (egging houses and smashing pumpkins will come later, much later) but the shorter boy has plans.  
It stings in a distant sort of way. Not as sharp as the pain from when Bernard - his father, his own father - gripped his son's wrist so tight he cried out.   
So young, Charles. But he never cries. Not when his father's near. He's learnt not to. 

Downstairs, his mother (pays for his mistakes, this is his fault, all his fault-) cries, too.   
"Happy Halloween, Charlie," the boy whispers in what he pretends is his mother's voice, as he snuggles into what he pretends is his mother's embrace. "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Again, very sad!! :(( Charles' pov. Haven't written for him before so this was interesting! Let me know if there's any characters you'd like to see.


End file.
